


Unexpected Guests

by DesertLily



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack Fic, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Moths, Quarantine, Support key workers, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Whilst in quarantine, one of Combeferre’s hobbies gets out of control. Courfeyrac is stuck dealing with the consequences.Based on a tumblr post by enjoloras
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Unexpected Guests

**Author's Note:**

> I should honestly wait until I‘Ve been awake for more than an hour before writing tbh. 
> 
> Based on the tags on this post: https://enjoloras.tumblr.com/post/614326023374372864/this-man-is-trapped-in-his-house-with-whats-going

Courfeyrac loved his husband. He really did. He was a genius, a doctor, and had all these little quirks that Courf couldn’t help but love. Even if one of them was Combeferre’s almost obsessive fixation on moths. He was practically a walking, talking moth encyclopaedia. In its own way, it was...sweet. It was nice watching him have a hobby that he could get so excited about. It was certainly of a higher caliber than some of his own hobbies - including learning to recognise every Britney Spears song from the opening note, and his fascination with reality TV. Though, Courf would always swear that the last one was in part a side effect of living with Marius. Trash TV shows had been the only shows they’d ever managed to actually agree on. 

Both Courfeyrac and Combeferre respected each other and their hobbies. That was why Courf had agreed (reluctantly) when his husband had asked if he could store a few moth cocoons in the spare room of their flat for a few days; just until he could drop them off at the local butterfly house. It had seemed reasonable enough. That was, of course, until he realised that by ‘a few’ Combeferre had meant  _ hundreds _ . Great. Just wonderful. Hundreds of potential moths were now inhabiting their spare room. Still, he did his best to push it to the back of his mind. They would be gone in a few days. It didn’t matter. Besides, it made Combeferre happy and that was all that mattered. 

Then the quarantine happened. Not that anyone was truly surprised by it. It was necessary to keep everyone safe. It was vital. For the most part, their flat was stocked up enough for them to be comfortable for a small time at least. However, Combeferre was a doctor. He was a key healthcare worker. So whilst everyone else was supposed to be hiding inside, he was out there working unbelievably long hours in order to try and save as many people as he could. Courfeyrac was proud of him and every other key worker out there. How could he not be? They were risking themselves to try and keep everyone safe and keep the country running. But it did leave Courf nervous. It left him worried about Ferre getting sick or overworking himself. They both knew that hospitals were starting to grow too cramped and there weren't enough health care workers to keep up with it. It was...terrifying, to an extent. But everyone endured.

His worry brewed when he was alone. There was no one there to talk to or assure him that it was fine. Instead, he was stuck by himself. As such, he had done just about anything to keep himself occupied. There had been the increasingly  _ long  _ phone calls with Enjolras that always seemed to be on the verge of growing political. Jehan, Grantaire, and Bahorel has found a way to play Cards Against Humanity online and Courf had gladly joined them. There had even been a Les Amis kahoot session which had been...interesting, to say the least. But none of that could ever put him at ease as much as seeing Combeferre walk back into their flat did. It was a reminder than his husband was home; that he was safe irregardless of the exhaustion that practically radiated off of him. Even if their usual bouts of kissing and cuddling were off the table, being able to just be close to Combeferre was enough. Hearing him laugh or seeing him smile always kept Courfeyrac calm. It was a reminder that they were going to be just fine. 

All the hecticness of quarantine and Combeferre’s job had caused Courfeyrac to forget about the...guests in their spare room. Why would he spare them even a single thought when he had a hundred and one different things to think about? They were just some cocoons. Nothing important. They weren’t going to hatch, right? Then Courfeyrac started to see things out of the corner of his eye. It started whilst he was making himself a cup of coffee and he swore he saw a slight flutter of movement. Yet, when he turned around, there was nothing there. It started to happen again and again. Courf was quick to just put it down to being some kind of paranoia brought on by being stuck inside. It was nothing serious. That theory was thrown out of the window and all the way to the river Seine when he stepped into the living room. Either he was hallucinating or there were moths  _ everywhere _ . Courfeyrac moved to rub at his eyes but when he opened them again, the moths were still there. They were spread around the room like some terrifying scene from a horror game. Where had they even come from? Then it hit him. Oh.  _ Oh no.  _ The spare room. 

Courfeyrac was fairly certain he had never run as fast as he had to get to the spare room before in his life. As he stepped inside, his fear was confirmed. Rather than some nightmarish hallucination, the cocoons had begun to hatch. More and more moths were going to fill their apartment. Great. Fantastic. Just what he needed! Though, maybe it would make him feel less lonely to have an influx of moths to talk to. Somehow Courf knew his husband wouldn’t share his slight panic at their newly acquired army of moths. No, Combeferre was going to be  _ fucking delighted  _ by it.

Unsurprisingly, the look on Combeferre’s face when he next came home was one of pure wonder; as if he were seeing the world again for the very first time. A spike of jealousy flared up in Courfeyrac but he was quick to try and ignore it. There was no possible way he was getting jealous of a group of moths! “...Courf, what happened?” Slight amusement seemed to fill Combeferre’s voice as he shrugged off his coat. 

“Your army of moths has finally awoken from their slumber to help you with your schemes of world domination.” Once he had successfully gotten a smile out of Combeferre, he sighed. “...I have no idea. I walked into the living room this morning and they were just...there. I wasn’t sure what to do. Google wasn’t helpful and Jehan’s only suggestion was to start naming them.” He explained as a couple of moths - Victor and Hugo - flew past Combeferre. 

Courfeyrac took how calm Combeferre looked as he slumped onto their sofa as a good sign. “They’re harmless, Courf.” Thank God for that, at least. “By the looks of it, they seem fairly healthy too.” A smile appeared on Ferre’s face that made Courf’s heart skip a beat. There was something so sincere and sweet about the look of excitement that was very quickly growing on Combeferre’s face. “Since this is only some of them, I think we’re going to be stuck with some...unexpected flatmates for a while.”

Courfeyrac huffed. “Are they going to help pay rent, at least?” Combeferre’s laugh in response made their moth invasion more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> All joking aside, times are rough right now so please support the NHS and all other key workers around the world. Listen to doctors and stay safe. 💙💜 As always, comments are appreciated or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr


End file.
